


My Friend

by KittyWhiteCat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attachment Issues, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Deaf Ron Weasley, Disabled Percy Weasley, Genderfluid Oliver Wood, Memories, Nonbinary Percy Weasley, Other, Overtrust, POV Percy Weasley, Percy Weasley Needs a Hug, Percy Weasley-centric, Pet Owner Percy Weasley, Pet as Friend, Trans Oliver Wood, Trans Percy Weasley, Why Did I Write This?, this is a vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyWhiteCat/pseuds/KittyWhiteCat
Summary: "Scabbers is my friend, my first friend," Percy said to Sirius, their fingers circling the brim of their long-finished teacup. Sirius nodded sadly. "You don't forget your first friend, Sirius. They hold a special place in your heart.""How did you find him, anyway?"
Relationships: Percy Weasley & Scabbers, Percy Weasley & Weasley Family, Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood, Sirius Black & Percy Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (If you possess half a brain, which I know that you would have both possession of your brains, I don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to J. K. Rowling. And also this would be different than the books or the movies, but it's a fanfic, I can do whatever I want with it.)
> 
> (I'm basing Percy's disability off my disability, what Percy thought was my thought and Percy's experiences was based off my experiences. I made the term 'witchard', a mix of 'witch' and 'wizard' as a gender neutral term for wizard/witch.)
> 
> Warning! This story contains:   
> Curse words   
> Transphobia   
> Ableism

Percy was waiting for the water to boil in the kitchen in Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. A lot of things had been in their mind, stressed they were. They took out a cup and opened an empty metal tea ball, putting some vanilla bean-infused black tea leaves in the ball before they put it in the cup, its chain hanging on the side of the cup. Percy placed a teaspoon of sugar in the cup, pulling down the chair from their walker nearby to sit on whilst waiting for the water to boil.

"You got some coffee?" Percy turned their head to see Sirius, looking at the cupboard for coffee, just to find jars of tea. Sirius cursed, no coffee in the house. Well, black tea is pretty strong. "Make that two, would you?"

"Yeah-" Percy stands from their seat, walking to turn off the stove before opening the top of the kettle, filling it with more water and turning the heat back on.

"You know, you could always use magic-" Sirius chuckled. Even he knew the young nonbinary had much magic in them, powerful and bright. They can definitely do it. 

"I know, but I can still do this myself, and I want to do what I still can do-" Percy said. Sirius bit his lips. 

"I see-" Sirius nodded, waiting as Percy prepared another cup, getting the metal ball ready and filling it with some vanilla bean-infused black tea leaves, a teaspoon of sugar also. Percy hears the kettle making a noise, and turns off the flame, taking the mitten and with shaky hands, they slowly lift the kettle.

"Let me help," Sirius volunteered, running to the kettle, taking it away from Percy's shaky hands with his sturdier ones. Percy smiled shyly as they backed away, letting Sirius do his job in filling both cups. 

"Thanks," Percy smiled, staring at their tea whilst mixing it. Sirius takes a chair and sits near Percy.

"Ron mentioned that you cared for Scabbers for six years before handing him to your brother-" Sirius mentioned. Percy nodded- sadly, Sirius might add. How can they not be? "How close were you?"

"We were best friends-" Percy nodded. "He was my first friend, my best friend. I found him in our backyard and I cared for him so much. He was always there for me- every time."

"Sounds like the Peter I knew-" Sirius nodded, drinking his tea. "He was always there for every one of us. James, Remus, me. Whenever there's a bad full moon and Remus can't do his homework, Peter would do his homework for him, being the one with the best plagiarising handwriting ability. The professors never even realised that it was Peter who did Remus' homeworks and not Remus himself. Same with me and James. He always got our backs, we never thought that he'd ever betray us."

"Yeah-" Percy nodded, drinking their tea through the plastic straw they prepared earlier. 

"How did you find him, anyway?"


	2. Chapter 2

Percy was given the task of gardening the gnomes, oh how he hated the task. He'd rather just stay in his room, open his favourite book of The Tales of Beedle the Bard, reading his favourite one, The Warlock's Hairy Heart, a simple story about the dangers of greed and pride.

It's about a handsome, rich, young warlock who used Dark Magic to stop himself from ever falling in love with anyone because he thinks falling in love is a weakness. Because of this, he believed he was the perfect warlock and was upset when he overheard his two servants talking about him; one was pitying him, whilst the other was ridiculing him for not having a wife yet. So, he decides to find a beautiful, wealthy, young witch so he will be envied by all. He found such witch; though the Witch was both fascinated and repelled by the Warlock, he persuades her and her family to have dinner in his castle. 

The Warlock attempts to flatter the young Witch using words he stole from a poet. The Witch retorts that she would only believe such lovely words if she thought he had a heart. To prove to her that he does, the Warlock takes her to the dungeon of his castle and shows her a magical crystal casket, which inside lies his own beating heart he'd taken away earlier to stop himself from falling in love. Because the heart had been parted from its body for so long, it had become shrivelled and covered in black hair. The Witch asks the Warlock to put his heart back inside his chest, which he does. 

The Witch was so pleased that she runs forwards and embraces him. However, the heart had been consumed by the Dark Magic used to remove it, and had degenerated into a savage, bestial state, driving the Warlock to lust for a true human heart, and the closest there was had been the Witch's. He tears out the Witch's heart to replace his own, but his heart is too strong and does not allow him to use magic. Not wanting to be mastered by his heart, he cut his heart out. Before he could replace his heart with the Witch's heart, he died across the Witch's dead body with one heart in each hand.

Percy loves that story, it's his favourite one. He gets why the story was regarded as 'too dark' for many, but not for him. For him, the story is perfect. For his brilliant five-year-old mind, no story is 'too mature'. 

"Percy!" His eight-year-old brother, Charlie, yelled at him from the window. Percy groaned, turning to face his brother to see him carrying one-year-old Ron. 

"What?"

"Better start gnoming!" Charlie grinned. Percy groaned again, grabbed a gnome beside him by the head, and swing! This part he always likes, watching as the gnome drops beyond the house fence, struggling to come back up. Luckily, there aren't that many gnomes yet, five. Bill usually does this, but he's currently babysitting his three-year-old twin brothers, and Charlie is babysitting his other brother, and his mother is giving birth to his baby sister. When will this madness end, honestly? Doesn't she realise that she had too many children already? No one else had six children!

"Lucky last!" Percy mumbled to himself as he staggered towards the last and furthest gnome, nearest to the fence. Lazily, Percy bent down to grab it from its hair, about to throw it off, when he stopped moving. From the corner of his eyes, he spotted a fat brown rat, nothing special or so it seems. Rats aren't peculiar seeings in this household, Percy quite often finds a few in the kitchen. But somehow, this one felt different. Percy immediately grabbed the gnome by the hair and throw it away, intending to finish the job, before he picks up the rat.

The rat is missing a toe, so it seems. It's ok, he wanted a friend to talk to. A true friend. Bill and Charlie don't understand him, Bill and Charlie don't listen to him, Bill and Charlie don't let him recite stories or facts or anything, Bill and Charlie don't let him befriend them, and Molly and Arthur are too busy with the babies to listen to Percy's stories or facts. Percy had no one to talk to, until now.

"Will you be my friend, Dear Rat?" Percy asked, patting its mousy brown fur. The rat squeaked and ran around excitedly on his cupped hands. "But first, you need a name! Are you a girl?"

At Percy's question, the rat seemed to stay still, and Percy took it as a 'no'. "Ok, are you a boy?"

At Percy's question, the rat seemed to run around on his hand, and Percy takes it as a 'yes' before the rat stands on Percy's hand. "Smart one, aren't you? Ok, stay still if your answer is 'no', run around if your answer is 'yes'. Can you do that for me?"

The rat runs around again on Percy's hand, and Percy giggled. The rat is so cute! "Are you a full rat?"

The rat ran again, making Percy giggle again. "If so, how can you be so clever? Are you part-kneazle, somehow?"

The rat stopped for a bit, but it ran again. Percy nodded, he'll have to ask his parents if it's possible to interbreed a kneazle with a rat. Aren't kneazles related to cats and not rats? "Who's your owner? Do you have an owner?"

The rat became so still on his hand, if it weren't for his very fast heartbeat, he thought he's dead. "You don't have an owner. Well, would you like an owner, then?"

The rat ran around so excitably on his hand that Percy can't help but laugh. "Alright! I'll be your owner. But first, you need a name. What about Kiko?"

Still.

"Err, Puma?"

"Help me out, here! Scabbers?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Scabbers, is there something wrong with me?"

Percy is currently nine years old in his study, a range of books in front of him, yet he doesn't look like he'll read any at all. Percy looked over, seeing Scabbers the rat running closer to him, snuggling up to him. Percy shook his head.

"Scabbers, what is wrong with me?" Percy asked. "Why don't I feel like a..."

Percy felt his hand was pulled away and realises Scabbers was pulling him via his jumper that he's wearing. "What?"

Scabbers didn't stop, only letting go of Percy's hand once it touches the spine of the novel Myra Breckinridge. Percy picks up the satirical novel, he had finished reading it back-to-back. Percy looked up at Scabbers, questioning look in his eyes. "You think I'm trans?"

Scabbers ran around the table, and Percy sighed as he rubbed his face. He can't believe he's asking questions from a rat. Worse, he can't believe that he's believing the rat. How desperate must he be?

"But I like the name 'Percy'!" Percy fought, drumming the cover of Myra Breckinridge. "I just don't want to be a boy! That's the problem, isn't it? What am I? If I don't want to be a boy and I don't like he/him pronouns, what am I? I mean, I'm fine with she/her pronouns, I guess, but I don't feel like I'm an all-girl, you know what I mean? I'm not like Ginny who likes wearing dresses and being all-girl, but I'm not like Charlie who likes dragons and being all-boy, so what am I?"

Scabbers pulled Percy's sleeves again, directing to a range of books, Scabbers lifting Percy's forefinger over one spine and Percy's middle finger over another spine. Percy furrowed his brows, trying to understand what two books meant. 

"Two spines?" Percy asked. "Two bones?"

Scabbers bit Percy's right sleeve, pulling it in the direction of Percy's left hand, letting the hands touch. "Me? What do you mean, me? What's wrong with me?"

Scabbers sat and wagged his tail, waiting for Percy to get the clue. "I'm a human, holding two books, we were discussing pronouns. Pronouns are words to refer to people, and I was wondering about my pronouns. I'm holding two books. Two books." Percy sighed exasperatingly, screwing up his hair whilst staring at Scabbers with an 'I'm lost' look. "What does it mean?"

Scabbers ran to Percy's left sleeve and bit it, pulling it to his own spine. Percy lets out yelps of protest but lets Scabbers do his thing. He's the smart rat here, not him. Scabbers ran back to the table, staring at Percy as if waiting for Percy to understand what he meant. Percy furrowed his brows. "My left hand is touching my spine, my right hand is touching two book spines. We both have spines. We were talking about pronouns, pronouns are words to refer to people. I have a spine, these books have spines. I'm human and I have a spine. So, the two books are an allegory of two humans because they have spines. If I need to refer to two people, I'd use 'they'. Is that what you meant?"

Scabbers wagged his tail again, and Percy puts down his left hand. "What does that have to do with me or what we're talking about?"

Scabbers bit Percy's left sleeve, directing it close to Myra Breckinridge. Percy cocked his head. "Myra Breckinridge is a book about a trans woman who changed the pronouns from he/him to she/her. We are talking about pronouns, and my right hand is touching the spine of two other books, and we've figured out that's an allegory of a group of people, and to refer to a group of people, I use 'they' as a pronoun. Myra Breckinridge changed her pronouns from he/him to she/her. And?" Percy had a questioning look in his eyes. "Are you saying I should change my pronouns to they?"

Scabbers ran around the table, a gesture meaning 'yes', and Percy cocked his head. "But 'they' is for a group of people, not a person! Can it work that way?"

Scabbers ran around the table again, letting Percy know that the answer is 'yes'. "But how? No one uses 'they' as singular, it's plural. It doesn't work that way." 

Scabbers seem to be looking around, which is weird to begin with, but that's ok. His rat is not a normal rat. Scabbers ran to under Percy's bed, biting the tip of the copy of the magazine Transformation Magazine, a Muggle magazine that talks about transgenders, crossdressing, intersex, genderfluidity, and gender non-conformity, Percy often secretly buys it from his Muggle friend Jenna (actually, he bought every transgender book he owns from Jenna). Scabbers bit open to a page titled 'The Struggles of Rejecting the Gender Binary'.

"You think I'm nonbinary?" Percy asked. Scabbers ran around the table. "But I like the name Percy, does it mean I have to change it? But I don't like the boy pronouns and I don't like the girl pronouns, but I like the name 'Percy', but 'Percy' is a boy's name."

The rat stayed still, and Percy furrowed his brows. "You don't think 'Percy' is a boy's name?"

The rat stayed still, and Percy nodded this time. "If you believe that. Are you sure Percy is not a boy's name? I'm afraid it is."

This time, Scabbers ran around on Percy's table, and Percy laughed gleefully. "Ok, I believe you! Maybe I'll try if I like they/them pronouns. Percy is my friend, they love reading. Hey, it works so smoothly!"

Scabbers jumped up and down on Percy's table, Percy standing from their seat and jumping with the rat. "Percy loves jumping and talking with their super nice friend, Scabbers! Percy loves wearing jumpers their mother knits them!"

Percy hugs Scabbers, kissing the rat with fondness in their heart. "Percy loves their super loyal friend, Scabbers!"


	4. Chapter 4

Percy wants to go home.

They're currently in Hogwarts, a week ago they were just sorted in the house of Gryffindor. They should be proud, shouldn't they? But they're not. They're not happy here, in Hogwarts, far away from their parents. They miss them. This is not their home, their home is back in the Burrow with their mum and their dad and Bill and Charlie and the twins and Ron and Ginny. Yes, Bill and Charlie are here too, but they're here as their upperclassmen, not their brother, and they doubt they'd enjoy having their clingy sibling clinging onto them.

Scabbers ran on their hand, snuggling up to them.

"What do I do, Scabbers?" Percy asked, not realising a tear has dropped out of their left eye already. "I want to go home."

Scabbers did nothing but stay cuddled up on Percy's hand, letting them feel the weight of Scabbers' body on their hand. Percy pets Scabbers' body and sadly smiled, at least they felt less alone here. At least their friend is here with them, dear Scabbers. Even if they have to be chucked in the boys' dorm, even if they have to mask being one of the boys even more. At least Scabbers knew who they truly are. They're not alone, not with Scabbers. But Scabbers suddenly stood up, biting the sleeves of Percy's pyjamas to the direction of the door.

"What do you want?" Percy asked, wiping their tears with the other sleeves of another hand. Scabbers kept pulling them, and Percy sighed as they put Scabbers down the floor, getting up their bed.

"Fa ur ye talkin' tae, Percival?" Percy turned their head to see their roommate, Oliver Wood, looking up to them from his pillow. "An' whaur ur ye gonnae? Isnae it curfew?"

"Well, Scabbers wants me to go with him, so I want to go with him," Percy answered simply, internally cringing with their dislike of their full first name. It feels like their deadname. "And you can call me 'Percy', everyone calls me Percy."

"Ye can caa me 'Wood', Ah loch it better than mah first nam," Wood said, having his hand forth for Percy to shake it, and Percy did. "Where are you going?"

"I told you-" Percy shrugged. "Scabbers wants me to go with him, and I'm going with him."

"Scabbers?" Wood asked, cocking his head. "Who's Scabbers?"

"My rat-" Percy picks Scabbers up from the floor. "He wants to go and wants me to come with him, so I will. Don't know where we're going, but we'll avoid the professors, that's for sure."

"Can Ah come?" Wood begged. "Please?"

"I don't know, can he come, Scabbers?" Percy asked his rat so fondly, which ran on his fingers. "Scabbers said yes!"

"Rite, rite!" Wood grabbed his trainers and tied them on. "Ah cannae believe yoo're askin' yer rat permission tae hae friends, thocht."

"Wait, we're friends?" Percy asked back, only getting a shush from Wood, his fingers on his lips as he looked around for any professors or prefects.

"If ye want tae be mah friend," Wood shrugged. "Ah dornt want tae spend mah Hogwarts years aloyn an' we'll be roommates fur seven years, an' Erik an' Luis ur aye together."

Normally, the number of people in a dorm would be five each, but since the number of Gryffindor legally boys end with an even number, the last dorm had to be just four people, with Percy as one of them.

"Sure, I guess being your friend would be great-" Percy shrugged. "But my rat needs to like you first, though. Scabbers?"

Wood opened his mouth, not believing what he just witnessed. He can't believe he was being seconded by a rat. The rat ran around on Percy's hand, and Percy giggled before putting the rat down. "Scabbers say yes, you can be my friend!"

"Ah cannae believe Aam bein' seconded by a rat-" Wood shook his head in disbelief. "It's nae loch Aam askin' tae be yer lover ur anythin', Aam jist askin' tae be yer friend!"

"Scabbers' consent is important, he's my first friend!" Percy exclaimed, only to find themself in front of the fruit bowl painting in front of Hufflepuff basement. "Why are we here, Scabbers?"

Scabbers ran to the pear in the painting, and the painting giggled, before transforming into a handle. Percy widened their eyes, pushing open the handle to open it. They gasped as they widened their eyes, seeing a gigantic room with five identical tables, similar to the ones in the Great Hall. There were big pots and pans hanging around the stone walls serving as stoves, and a large brick fireplace at the other end of the hall from the door. Percy wondered if they can ask some post and pans to bring back to the Burrow, they look handsome. 

"Mx Wheezy and Ms Wood!" As if magic, a house-elf appeared and just instantly knew their names. Both Percy and Wood are avoiding each other's eyes uncomfortably, shit. "What can Krafty does?"

"Umm, what can you do?"

"Anything!" Krafty answered Percy's question. "Krafty can does anything Mx Wheezy wants!"

"Umm, hot chocolate with marshmallows?" Percy asked. Percy lightly hits Wood's side. "Wood, what do you want?"

"Scottish milk tablit!" Wood exclaimed dreamily. "Percy, ye hae tae try some! it's sae guid an' sweit."

"Ok then, if you say so-" Percy shrugged, sitting on the empty seat, putting Scabbers on the table, Wood following. "Wood?"

"Hm?"

"Was Krafty wrong in calling you 'Ms'?" Percy asked. Wood looked down, pressing his lips together. 

"Nae," Wood denied. "Aam genderfluid, Ah use th' pronoons she/her reit noo. Ah hope ye dornt min'?"

"Why would I be, I'm nonbinary who uses they/them-" Percy squeezed Wood's hand to give her comfort, and Wood smiled at them. "Wood, I'm so happy to find another person like me."

Percy pulled Wood into a hug, and Percy concluded that it feels great to finally have a human friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Corrie Wood,

That's great news to hear! I'm so glad your parents took the coming out so well! And it's fine, you can change how you want to be called as much as you need until you find the one that feels right for you. Does 'Corrie' feel right for you?

Anyway, as promised, I'm going to come out to mine, now. Wish me luck!

Percy Weasley

Percy bit their lips, folding their letter before sending it with Errol. Can they actually come out to their parents? Maybe their father would be more accepting, he was more to an agnostic, but not so with their mother, who is more to a devoted Catholic. But she wouldn't be violent, would she? She can never, Catholicism teaches to love.

"Scabbers, will you accompany me to come out?" Percy asked. Percy giggled as they felt Scabbers' small feet running up their hand to their arm, Percy petting Scabbers' fur. He really is trustable, Percy's best friend, always there at times in need. 

"Alright-" Percy took a deep breath in, wrapping their hands around the handle before pushing it down, letting the door open to let them out. They stroke Scabbers' fur more and more, it's so therapeutic and they need the support. But their mind is elsewhere, back at their parents. Will they bark at him for this? Will they laugh at their gender identity? Will they scoff at it? Will they be violent? What if they kick them out? Percy can't live by themself, they don't know how to truly care for themself yet and how to get money by themself. 

"What's wrong, Darling? You seem white as a ghost, let me fix you some hot chocolate and marshmallows-" Molly smiled so warmly at them, urging Percy to sit down at the dining table, their shoulders massaged by Arthur gently as Molly pours some milk in a kettle. 

"Son, what's wrong?" Arthur asked, looking at Percy gently. "You can tell me anything."

Can they?

Percy took a deep breath in as they sighed, nodding. Molly poured the hot chocolate mug and presenting the mug in front of Percy, one Percy gratefully takes and downs. Percy takes a look at their parents' worried glances.

"Well, I didn't receive anything less than an O, if that's what you're worried about-" Percy chuckled, putting Scabbers down from their shoulders. Molly frowned at the sight of the rat, she never liked the rodent, no matter how much of a great friend he is to Percy and how much Percy loves him. Scabbers snuggled closer at Percy, and Percy chuckled. Their best friend. 

"Then, what is it?" Arthur asked, holding Percy's hands softly. "You can tell us anything. And please, put Scabbers away. You know your mother hates rats."

"But I love him and he's family-" Percy shook their head, their voice instantly sharp. Percy took a deep breath in, that's not going to be useful. "Anyway, I would like to tell you something you previously might not know about me, something that's an integral part of my being that I discovered since I was nine. I hate to keep you in the dark, but I did because I wasn't ready to share the fact with you, but now, I am."

"What is it, Percy?" Molly placed her hand on Percy's as well, navigating so her arm is not in any way close to Scabbers. 

"I'm transgender nonbinary," Percy admitted. "I still like the name 'Percy' and I want you to call me that, but I don't like 'Percival'. I don't like being referred to as a boy and with he/him pronouns, I want you to refer to me as your child and use they/them pronouns in regards to me."

"But Percy," Molly shook her head. "You do know that dressing up to be the gender you're not is a sin, right? It says so in the bible."

"They are dressing up as the gender they are, Molly," Arthur defended Percy. Percy smiled, feeling warm in their guts. "They're not pretending, they are nonbinary."

"But-"

"What if we carry this discussion in the room, Molly?" Arthur cuts his wife in such a way to leave no room for Molly to argue. Speechless, Molly rushed up the stairs, not to be seen. Arthur slides his chair closer to Percy, his hand squeezing theirs softly.

"I'm proud that you've found yourself and you're brave enough to tell us-" Arthur nodded. Percy smiled widely. "Would you like me to tell your siblings or do you want to do it yourself?"

"Can you do it for me, please?" Percy requested. Arthur nodded. "What about Mum?"

"I'll talk to your mother about this-" Arthur nodded. "If she's still the woman I married, she will respect your gender identity and your pronouns. But if it comes down to it, I'm afraid we'll have to move-"

"Don't!" Percy interrupted. "It's just, you seem so in love with her and so comfortable and it's so selfish that just because of this you're going to divorce her, it's a decision that's going to affect your other kids too!"

"Look at me, Percy," Arthur requested. Percy sighed, looking at their father in the eyes. "You're one of my children. My children's safety and happiness matter the most to me, mine comes second. If staying here costs you your safety and/or your happiness, we will not stay here. Do you understand?"

Percy nodded, and Arthur extended his arms for a hug. Percy gently puts down Scabbers before they hugged their father so tightly as if they've never hugged before. Arthur rubbed circles behind Percy's back. "I love you, my child."

"I love you, Dad-" Percy nodded, face still smashed in their father's pot belly. Arthur chuckled, kissing Percy's wild flaming curls, hand rubbing their back. 

"Percy?" Percy looked up to face their father. 

"Yes, Dad?"

"Can you teach me about how to use they/them pronouns?" Arthur requested. "I fear I'll get it wrong."


	6. Chapter 6

Percy is in their wheelchair, Scabbers on their left hand, doing nothing but just laying there. Percy weakly pets him with their pointer finger, too tired to move anything else. 

Two months ago, the veins in their right cerebellum suddenly exploded, leaving them in a wheelchair and needing to use a tracheotomy (the tracheotomy had been taken off, leaving the open wound) for a moment, unable to move their right limbs. They were in a coma for two weeks (not exactly two weeks, more like 15 days. They woke up when that brown rodent was sleeping on their hand).

"Hey, Perce-" Percy felt someone putting their glasses on for them to reveal their mother. "Let's eat, won't you? I've prepared a wonderful meal for you."

They noticed that she sounded like she was holding tears, why is she holding back tears?

Molly prepared a plate of porridge in front of Percy, handing the special spoon in front of Percy's right hand. The spoon had been designed to accommodate them, with a bigger and sturdier handle so they can grip it better. Percy looked down at the spoon, then looked back up at their mother, not touching their food.

"What, Darling?" Molly asked, still with her soft voice. "Come on, you lift a spoon yesterday! You can do it today!"

Percy's eyes went to the side. They were originally right-handed at birth, but somehow, after the brain bleeding, they became active with their left hand and inactive with their right. Molly only frowned, not getting the signal, and Percy sighed.

"L-lef," they stuttered, their voice sounding slow and weird. Merlin, it feels so hard to open their mouth. "Shp-poon. Lef!"

"Lef?" Molly furrowed her brows, not understanding a word they say. Percy contorted their face in frustration, determined to say what they meant to say clearly. They could talk, couldn't he? So they should!

"Lef!" Percy shouted. Molly shook her head, trying to decipher what her child had said. "Shpoon! Lef! Shpoon!"

"Percy, what do you mean?" Percy felt little feet running on their arm, looking down to see Scabbers pushing the spoon from nearing Percy's right hand to nearing Percy's left hand, running up Percy's right arm before encircling himself there. Percy glanced at their mother as if telling her, 'this is what I meant', and grabbed the spoon weakly, spooning some of the contents to their mouth shakily. The brain bleeding left them with a faulty balancing and a faulty strength, but not a faulty memory. If asked, they can still remember the event that led to the accident, or lack thereof.

That's why the illness of theirs is so peculiar, isn't it? Nothing prompts the veins in their right cerebellum to explode, yet it did. It was 25th June when it happened, they were barely thirteen. Molly had said, the explosion happened in their right cerebellum, yet they can't control their right limbs. According to the healers, they should've had troubles controlling their left limbs, which isn't an issue to begin with since they're originally right-handed. But this anomaly occurred, and Percy had to learn to use their left hand for everything, as they can't use their right.

It's like being a baby again.

They can't lift a quill to write, their eyes can't stay still to read the book in front of them (even if their mother levitates it for them so they can read it and they have their glasses on, their eyes can't focus), they can hardly lift a spoon to feed themself, their parents need to help them stand and walk them, they can't talk, and somehow there are times where they can't feel his head. It's weird, isn't it?

"Come on, Percy baby. The spoon is right in front of you, let me help you, my baby," Molly cooed, helping Percy to spoon more. Percy can only glare, though, but if they could, they would've shouted at their mother for 'helping' them. She was not helping them, she was babying them, a gesture they hate the most from her. They hate it. It made them feel weak, and they're far from it. They're not weak.

When they're done eating, they instantly dropped the spoon on the plate, purposefully letting the clinking noise ring very loudly to let their mother know that they were done eating. Their mother takes away the plate, floating it so it can wash itself on the sink. 

"Do you want me to read you a story, Baby? You always like books," Molly asked with her soft voice. Percy glared, she should've known already that they hate her tone right now. They always hate it, ever since they were little. Why did she think speaking to them that way was fine, they're not a baby! They're about to be thirteen, they're a big person! Molly takes a copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard. "What about, umm, oh! The Warlock's Hairy Heart! You always loved this one, don't you, Baby?"

Yes, but they have grown. Get another book, they don't want a fairy tale when they can understand history books and political books. And for the love of Merlin, stop it with the 'baby's. As if on cue, Scabbers ran on Molly's hands, entering her dress. Molly shrieked and tried to get Scabbers off her, to no avail. Percy laughed to themself, letting out amused voiceless chuckle. It's like Scabbers can read their mind, sensing their dislike.

But all humorous things must come to an end, sadly, and Molly managed to capture Scabbers and throw him across the room. Percy widened their eyes as they let out a horrified sound, staring at their mother like she had done the worst sin there ever was to mankind. Molly gasps, running back to where she had thrown Scabbers, hurriedly handing him back to her child.

"I'm so sorry." Percy paid no attention to their mother, diverting all their attention to their limp rat. Come on, wake up!


	7. Chapter 7

Percy was getting to transfiguration class from the bathroom with Corrie's help pushing their grey wheelchair, laughing together. Their stomach hurt so bad, it felt so good having pooped in the bathroom earlier. As Percy opened the door to the class, they noticed that McGonagall isn't here yet. Good, they're not considered late. Everyone else is, though, but none in their designated seats. Percy went to their seat earlier and widened their eyes.

"Woo made my esshay wedh?!" Percy asked the class loudly and angrily, making everyone look at them as they lift their completely wet essay. It's already 60 feet. As accommodation, Percy was the only student allowed to use a typewriter, along with special buttons on the wheelchair to make it able to fly when they're faced with Hogwarts stairs.

"What?" Ryan Scott asked, feigning innocence. Though Percy knew, it was him. Oh, his stupid 'innocent' look! "What's wrong, Percy?"

"Yoo made my esshay wedh!" Percy exclaimed, facing Scott. Oh, he's so dead! "Rigdh bevore Provesshor McGonagall wantsh idh submidded!"

"It's nae funay, Scott!" Corrie defended them. "Percy worked pure stoaner!"

"I didn't make your essay wet, don't blame me for something I didn't do-" Scott shrugged. Percy glared more, seeing red in their vision. On their thigh, Scabbers started running off.

"Yoo made my esshay wedh! Admid idh!" Percy tried their best to yell at Scott successfully. Scott rolled his eyes.

"I didn't, you disabled transtrender!" Scott exclaimed in anger. Just then, Scott yelped and Percy jumped, seeing Scott wriggling his body all over whilst screaming. Not long later, Percy sees on the floor, a brown rat starting to come out from Scott's robes and smirked, they knew they can always count on their friend.

"Shit, the hell is that?" Scott cursed, seeing a rat running to Percy's lap, letting out a horrified gasp. "That thing bit me several times!"

"Shorry-" Percy shrugged, not looking sorry at all. "Ish my pedh, nodh me."

"I'll give you something to be sorry about!" Scott took out his wand, enchanting 'densaugeo!', a spell Corrie quickly and easily dispels. 

"What is happening here?!" Percy whipped their head to see McGonagall suddenly coming through the door, barking and dissipating the fighting teens. "Why do you have your wands out?! You know that duels can only be done in the courtyard under Filius' supervision!"

"Scott was being ableist to Percy, making their essay wet and yelling both ableist and transphobic slurs!" Corrie quickly answered, pointing to Percy's dripping wet essay. 

"Is that true?" Professor McGonagall turned her head to face the rest of the class for confirmation, who nodded along. "Mr Scott, you know this school has zero tolerance for bullying. I will have no other choice but to take twenty points from the Gryffindor house for bullying fellow student and detention with me this Saturday. For Mx Weasley, as Mr Scott has made your essay wet, you may redo it and submit it again, due overmorrow."

"But-"

"No buts, you may take your seats," Professor McGonagall cuts him, enchanting so Percy's wet essay disappears. Scott sits down, glaring daggers at Percy.

"Jist ignair heem, Perce," Corrie whispered, an apologetic look in his eyes. "He's jist a dick."

"Eashy for yoo doo shay, yoo're nodh dhe one he'sh glaring adh-" Percy rolled their eyes, preparing their lightened typewriter for the class. Percy carried Scabbers up their table, turning their attention to focus on the class.

"Class, today we'll be learning to conjure flowers from your wand, must be a lovely spell for the girls," Professor McGonagall commented. The whole class laughed, Percy included. "The incantation for this spell is 'orchideous'. Watch closely."

Professor McGonagall took out her wand, making a fast half-circle movement on her wand before moving it down, chanting 'orchideous!' A bouquet of pink orchids appear from the tip of McGonagall's wand, and she bowed in front of the students, gaining a couple of applause from them, Percy included.

"If you noticed, the colour this spell produces is pink, and the flowers are pink orchids. That's because I imagined the flowers to be pink orchids, but if I had imagined it to be another colour or another flower, it will appear. Watch-" McGonagall whisks out her wand again, and using her wand, she releasing some white light, conjuring a bouquet of white lilies. More students grinned in amusement, Percy included. 

"Try producing your own, starting now," McGonagall nodded, and there are a few wandwaving seen from the students.

"Shcabbesh, wish me luck!" Percy grinned as they prepared their wand, preparing to conjure white acacia flowers. They'll have to use non-verbal magic since enunciating with their imperfect pronunciation can lead to disastrous consequences, not that it's impossible. Percy focused their heart to chant 'orchideous!', imagining white acacia flowers to appear from their wand.

Well, white sparks do appear, but not exactly a bouquet of white acacia. Percy can only grunt in frustration before they attempt it again, only getting the same result. Isn't this a pretty easy lesson? Aren't they a talented witchard? Why doesn't it come easily for them? Percy kept trying, and finally, a bunch of white ribbons got conjured out of their wands.

Good, but not enough. They want white acacia flowers, not white ribbons.

Percy contorted their face as they focused, working on to get a bouquet of white acacia flowers. Percy heard a cough and turned their head to see Corrie holding a bouquet of violet rose, grinning lopsidedly whilst running a hand through his hand.

"Ah thooght eh'd finally shaur mah secrit wi' ye-" Corrie admitted, handing Percy the flowers. Percy accepted the flowers gladly, grinning wildly.

"Waidh-" Percy sifted their attention to the table, their wand out and ready again. Chanting the spell internally with a flowering heart, a jet of white light starts appearing from their wand, dissipating to reveal a bouquet of white acacia flowers, which they handed to him with glee.

"Is 'at a-"

"Yesh!" Percy hugged Corrie tightly. "Yesh!"


	8. Chapter 8

Percy was back from their last speech therapy session, Scabbers on their light grey walker, their parents behind them, their mother bringing a circular cage containing a majestic brown screech owl. Percy smiled at Scabbers sadly, thinking about what must happen next. Their parents had bought them a screech owl as congratulations for being a prefect. Percy felt weird, their parents didn't give Bill nor Charlie owls when they became prefects. Maybe because they got twelve OWLs? But Bill got twelve OWLs too, yet he didn't get an owl. So, why them?

Their mother told Percy to give Scabbers to Ron, who will appreciate his company. A very hard sacrifice, Percy had grown very attached to the brilliant, loyal, attentive, brown rat. They need him and he needs them, but if they knew anything about Ron, is that he's also attentive. Ron will care for Scabbers' needs. Ron will listen to Scabbers. Ron won't waste Scabbers. Maybe Scabbers will be great to Ron as he's been great to Percy. Maybe Scabbers will tell Ron secret places in Hogwarts and secret passages, maybe Scabbers will lead Ron to the kitchens often. Ron loves eating, and being away from the Burrow can bring homesickness the kitchens can help cure.

What a hard decision to make, but it's needed.

Inside the Burrow, Percy places the walker in the designated place, reaching for the wall which has railings, now. Lifting Scabbers and letting him run to their shoulder, Percy took their owl cage from their mother, thanking her before walking up to their room, placing the cage in their study up their room, before sitting down their bed. Scabbers started to run down Percy's arm, only to be caught. 

"No, Scabbers-" Percy shook their head, their voice though still a bit elongated on some consonants, was no longer unnecessarily pressing. "You'll be getting a new home, a lovelier home. You love Ron, don't you?"

Scabbers stayed still on Percy's cupped hands, and Percy sighed sadly, weeping the tears they don't realise have started falling already. "You don't love Ron?"

This time, Scabbers ran around Percy's hands, and Percy pressed their lips together. This is not making it easier for them. "I want you to stay too, Scabbers. I don't want you to go. But Mum just bought me an owl and wanted me to give you to Ron. You know I'd rather keep you to myself, I was the one who found you and cared for you, no one else." Percy kissed Scabbers' fur repeatedly, each time a different spot. "But Ron is a caring guy, and I know that you'll care for him as you've cared for me. Will you do that for me, Scabbers? Promise me that you'll do it, if not for him then for me."

At Percy's last words, Scabbers ran around Percy's hand, and Percy giggled through their tears. Scabbers never liked Ron, this Percy knew, though they speculate that it's their fault. Ron didn't like Percy, siding with the twins as soon as he can think for himself as he often joined them in picking Percy, and someone who upsets Percy is someone who Scabbers hate. Percy stood up from their bed, holding the railing. "I promise I'll visit you every day. I promise."

Percy stopped before Ron's door, dread in their heart at the thought of being departed from their friend. They don't want to be, why? They had found him themself, Ron can find his own! Why must he take Percy's Scabbers? Scabbers is their friend, and their friend only!

"Ok, listen to me," Percy whispered to Scabbers, turning away from Ron's door. Although it's not exactly a whisper, more like low-volumed speaking. "I want you with me and you want to stay with me, so this is our plan. I'll tell Ron that you're a useless, lazy rat and I don't like you, he wouldn't want you and would insist that I keep you. If Ron still wants to keep you, then be lazy and annoying to him, and keep running back to me. He'll get exasperated and give you back to me."

Scabbers ran circles on Percy's hand, and Percy kissed his fur lovingly again. The moment Percy's face touch Scabbers' fur, Scabbers turned his body so his muzzle touch Percy's face, rubbing it against their cheeks. Maybe, they don't have to be departed from their friend. "I know, I love you too. So much."

Percy felt a tap on their shoulders, turning their face to see Ron. "What are you doing here, Percy?"

"Can we talk, Ron?" Percy signed, their signs significantly slower ever since the brain bleeding (not that Ron cares, but Percy does). Ron nodded, and Percy moved to the side to let Ron open the door, letting Percy enter after him. Ron urged Percy to sit on his bed in front of Ron.

"What's wrong?"

"Mum wants me to give you Scabbers-" Percy showed Ron their hand, containing a fat brown rat. "Not that I liked him, he's a useless rat. He does nothing, he only sleeps and eats. Mum and Dad have bought me a handsome owl and I'm glad I can get rid of this rat, now."

"You're a good liar, but I know you," Ron signed to them. Percy pressed their lips together. "I know how much you love him and how much he means to you. I promise I'll keep a good eye on him, and whenever you want, you can visit him."

"Let me kiss him again, ok?" Percy begged, and Ron nodded. Percy turned to Scabbers, giving him one last lingering kiss on his fur before handing him to Ron, who pets Scabbers eagerly and kisses him too. Unlike previous deals, Scabbers didn't immediately bite Ron, instead snuggled up to Ron's face, causing the latter to giggle. Percy taps Ron's thighs, making Ron look up at Percy, his face still touching Scabbers' fur.

"Promise me you'll take great care of him."

"I promise."


	9. Chapter 9

"Scabbers is my friend, my first friend," Percy concluded, their tea long finished. Sirius nodded sadly. "It's so hard to see Scabbers as the Death Eater he is when all I ever see him was as a beautiful rat-friend."

"Even if there are proofs of him as Peter Pettigrew?" Sirius asked. Percy sighed, their fingers circling the brim of their teacup.

"You don't forget your first friend, Sirius-" Percy shook their head. "They hold a special place in your heart."

"I know-" Sirius nodded. "Sometimes, even after all these years, I still hoped that it was all a huge nightmare. That James was still with us, that Peter never betrayed us for You-Know-Who, that we became one big family, the Marauders and Lily and Harry and possibly more in the future."

"I always wondered why he's so smart and why he could live for so long, and he told me it's because he's part-kneazle-" Percy chuckled at their stupidity, Sirius chuckling with them. "I was so stupid for never questioning him, even though I knew it's impossible. Rats and kneazles have different genus, it's not possible." 

"Was he your first thing that you have that wasn't a hand-me-down, why you loved him so much?" Percy nodded. 

"I have tried forming that connection with Hermes, but I don't get it as I did with Scabbers," Percy said. "Hermes wasn't there since I was little, he didn't help me knowing that I was nonbinary or provide support for many other occasions. It's weird that I get so attached to a pet, but maybe I should've remembered from the beginning that a pet is just a pet. I should've questioned why he was able to do things a normal rat can't do."

"Maybe you should've, but does it matter, now?" Sirius asked. Percy looked up to him from their cup, their head still looking down. "If I can have an opinion here, it's terrible that your family are unable to make you feel like you're a part of them, making you have to find comfort with a rat. But does it matter, now? All that matters is that you did, and what are you going to do now that he's no longer your friend."

"I don't know."

"Is Corrie Wood still your-"

"Yeah, we're going strong," Percy licked their bottom lips before biting it, looking down their kicking legs, cracking their knuckles. Sirius sighed, remembering how James reacted this exact way, once a long time ago. 

"I'm glad that you have found someone-" Sirius nodded. "What I want to say was that- your family loves you very much, Percy. That's rare. Your father told me himself that he regrets accusing you of a spy for Fudge. He was, and always am, proud of your accomplishments. He wants to apologise to you, but he's afraid of making you angrier." 

Sirius held Percy's arms gently, making the young nonbinary look at him. "Will you let him apologise to you?"


End file.
